1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an electrical switching device for fixing to a profiled rail.
2. Background Art
EP-A-0,184,143, for example, discloses such an electrical switching device. The switching device described there has a transverse-channel-like recess which is widened over the mounting rail area up to a housing margin. Two opposite noses surround the leg ends of the mounting rail, one nose being integrally formed on a slide. Pressure directed inwards is exerted on the slide by means of a torsion spring or an omega spring. This pressure is lifted when the switching device is pushed back. The switching device can be pushed back until the bus-bar no longer covers the outer contour of the contact parts.
However, the above slide requires an additional locking facility so that the switching device is not tilted when the contact screws are tightened. At the same time, the locking facility is intended to prevent the switching device from being released from the mounting rail by unintentional manipulation (striking, shaking or the like). This locking facility consists of a rocker or is integrally formed in one piece on the slide in the form of saw teeth, corresponding saw teeth being provided on the base surface of the switching device. A disadvantage in this arrangement is that the locking facility is on the same side as the terminal connections for the bus-bar. The locking facility is therefore concealed by the mounting rail. Consequently it is very awkward to unlock the locking facility of a switching device snapped onto the mounting rail. Furthermore, the slide has a claw which overlaps the legs of a mounting rail having a hat-like profile. The switching device can only be fixed to rails having a hat-like profile according to DIN EN 50022, since the claw does not permit the switching device to be snapped onto other mounting rails.